


Terms and Conditions

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Coda, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e07 Deals With Our Devils, Short, Sneak Peek for 4x08, Sneak Peek related, Spoilers, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork, inseparable, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Fitz gives Mace a piece of his mind. [Post 4x07, pre-4x08]





	

“Agent Fitz, you’ll be joining our team on the ground. Agent Simmons, you will be monitoring the situation from the Zephyr—”

“No.”

“Excuse me, Agent Fitz?” Mace mutters confused.

“My expertise is needed on the Zephyr,” Fitz replies, staring the Director directly in the face. “And just to be perfectly clear: If your _next_ suggestion is that Agent Simmons will be joining the team on the ground, then my expertise _will_ be needed on the ground as well.”

Mace squints his eyes, and Fitz watches every muscle in the man’s body tense up. “Could everyone but Agents Fitz and Simmons leave the room for a moment,” he orders the rest of the team, clenching his jaw.

As soon as the door closes behind the other agents, Mace raises his voice. “Agent Fitz—”

“No,” Fitz interrupts him. “You will listen to _me_ now,” he says calmly but coldly. “I was there when you told everyone that you’d call Simmons to tell her what happened to us. I was _also_ there to overhear your phone call in the nice little conference room on the Zephyr.”

He eyeballs Mace, watches his eyes grow darker and angrier, but it doesn’t phase him. “Now I don’t intend to reveal your dirty little secrets to the world. I’ll leave that for someone else, even though I’d love nothing more than to rip that blood smug grin off your face. But if you think for a _second_ that you can separate Simmons and me again, give your walnut-sized brain another go. It’s not going to happen.” He pauses and looks over at Jemma. “Unless _we_ decide otherwise,” he says pointing between himself and her, “we _will_ be working side-by-side. If that’s not acceptable to you then you better start looking for a replacement, because I’ll be out that door faster than you can say _A team that trusts is a team that triumphs_.”

The room falls silent, but there’s a tangible tension lingering in the air.

Mace slowly reaches for the comms. “Agent Coulson, would you please return to my office immediately.”

The door opens only moments later, and Coulson peeks his head in, grinning deviously. “Yes, Director?”

“Agents Simmons and Fitz will _both_ be monitoring the situation from the Zephyr,” Mace says, a fake smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

“Works for me,” Coulson replies, winking in Fitzsimmons’ direction, and closing the door behind him again.

“That will be all,” Mace says crankily and turns his back on them.

Fitz holds the door open for Jemma. He closes it and takes a deep breath of relief before turning around ready to prepare for their mission.

But he doesn’t get far. Two familiar hands reach for his face, and two familiar lips kiss him eagerly.

“Leopold Fitz,” Jemma says, when she breaks their kiss. Her eyes sparkle mischievously. “ _Hot dang!_ ”


End file.
